Taking a Stand
by Lyrae Malfoy
Summary: Auntie Muriel is the mass murderer of everything fun. Come Hermione's wedding day, she's sick of it and finally decides to stand up to the notorious aunt.


Taking a Stand

**A/N Just a Oneshot guys!**

**UPDATE 13/2/2015 - Thanks to a review from Qoheleth, I have realised that I accidently uploaded the wrong document to this story. I edited all of my oneshots a few weeks ago and must have gotten them mixed up. I apologise for this mistake and the document that was here IS published as another story. In other news, it's Friday the thirteenth.**

* * *

><p>Hermione soon-not-to-be Granger stood in front of the large full length mirror, running a comb through her hair, hoping to make the sleek-easy potion set before the start of the wedding.<p>

Hermione had never known why brides said they felt scared before a wedding. Every time Hermione was sent in by Mrs Weasley to speak to her one of her sons' brides, they all said they were terrified. Hermione had never understood what was wrong with Fleur, Angelina and Audrey.

Well now she knew.

Hermione was terrified.

Mrs Weasley was an excellent wife and mother, raising all seven children while her husband worked hard constantly. Hermione could not fathom how she did it and was terrified of the fact that it was now her turn.

"Knock knock!" Hermione turned to see Harry, dressed in a smart black tux, his hair showing signs of a battle with gel Harry had obviously tried to smooth it down with (it was still messy).

"Harry! You're not supposed to see me in the dress!" She squealed, trying to cover up her light blue gown.

"That rule only applies to the groom" said Harry, grinning as he stepped forward to embrace her in an unwelcome hug. "I am here as the supportive, scary big brother"

"One; you are not scary. Two, I'm older than you" Harry shrugged.

"Details, details. You also missed the fact that I am not, in fact, actually related to you in any way" he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides I'm only scary towards the groom"

Hermione snorted. She was completely sure that her fiancé was not afraid of Harry.

"Harry where'd you- ohmigawd, Hermione you look beautiful!" Ginny ran in to hug Hermione who groaned.

"You're messing up my hair!" Ginny shrugged.

"Oh please, when else have you cared. Anyways, I'm warning you-"

"There she is! Finally, I've been looking all over!"

Hermione paled. Ginny backed away into a corner and Harry jumped out the window. Not really. But he did try to though.

Muriel Weasley barged in through Hermione's spare room and took in the view.

"Oh dear, this room needs some serious renovation. Awful"

Hermione frowned. The room had been redecorated by a professional, famous interior designer Narcissa Malfoy had bought her as a wedding present.

"Oh, look at the poor muggle-born! Dreadful. Why is that dress not white? Oh lord look at your hair. And your ankles are still skinny. I simply don't understand why anyone would want to marry you looking like that"

Ginny's mouth flew open.

"Auntie Muriel, please, you can't-"

"Do not tell me what I can or can't do Ginevra Weasley! Go and tell your mother I want another sandwich!"

Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic look and she and Harry left.

"Ok dear" said Muriel briskly as soon as the couple left the room. "We'll have to fix up your hair really quick, the wedding is about to start in about-" Muriel looked down at her watch. "Ten minutes. I-"

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. "TEN minutes" taking a second to glare at Muriel, she left the room.

"HEY! Muggleborn! Slow down! I am one hundred and twelve years-"

She stopped abruptly, seeing that a twenty three year old witch had pointed a wand in her face.

"I know" the girl snarled. "You're ancient" Muriel opened and closed her mouth, finding herself unable to say anything.

"But I am sick you treating me like this. Five years! Five years I've known you and yet you haven't bothered to learn my name!"

Muriel glared at Hermione weakly, being unable to deny the accusation.

"You cannot keep treating people like this just because you are old! You are a rude, vile woman and the only reason you are here is because I respect and love Mrs Weasley. She does all this to impress you, and yet, you always have something to complain about. So shut your fat mouth, be grateful and get over it. This is MY special day and you are not allowed to ruin it!" And with that, Hermione turned her head to violently that her hair slapped Muriel on the face.

The old woman stood at the top of the stairs for a couple of minutes in daze, before descending down the rest of the stairs grumpily.

"Do you, Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedding husband?" The priest smiled at the young girl, always pleased to be in the presence of such a lovely occasion, surrounded by so much love.

"I do" replied the brunette, not looking at the priest, but directly at her very-near-future husband who was smiling at her.

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger-"

"Yeah, I do"

The priest was taken aback, and was silent for a moment, letting a few immature snickers quieten down.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife!"

While the couple kissed, a voice could be heard over the clapping.

"Why is the dress not white! It's supposed to represent purity!" Aunt Muriel shouted loudly. Unfortunately for her, the groom had heard.

"Well that ship has sailed Muriel!"

She nearly had a heart attack.

You can decide whether the 'she' was Muriel or Hermione.

**FIN.**

**Please review!**


End file.
